


The Road to Yesterday

by reality0junkie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality0junkie/pseuds/reality0junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Emma broke Regina's heart, they must work together to save the Kingdom. But how can Regina be expected to work with the woman who left her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Yesterday

 

There is no doubt in Regina’s mind when she accepts the Queen’s request that she will come to regret her decision. But she would go to the darkest depths of the world to save her land, even at the cost of her own heart.

 

It is true, she does not expect the Queen’s request, but she readily accepts. The second part of her majesty’s request does surprise her, though. She is asked to go with Emma, the Queen’s daughter. Emma, who she has not seen her in nearly two years, not since she humiliated Regina.

 "I thought the Princess was in the Northern lands?" 

  
The Queen nods. "She was. She arrived yesterday." 

There are very few people who do not know that Regina and Emma cannot stand each other. And the Queen must surely be aware of this. Perhaps not aware of their history, but certainly of the animosity between them.

  
But of course she is the Queen and she does not need to care. She needs to do what is right for the Kingdom.

 

Regina begins formulating arguments. ‘I may not be a full sorceress, but I am well versed in the practice.’ ‘It is not likely that there will be any need for magic.’

 

But everything just sounds like a flimsy excuse not to see Emma.

 

Regina is tempted to refuse, but her pride and her sense of duty will not allow it. If she must go on this quest with Emma, then she will.

 

She nods. “Yes, your majesty.”

 

The Queen nods. She speaks softly, “I know you must not understand this request, but know that this is for the best. For everyone, including yourself.”

 

Regina remains silent. She cannot believe that and she refuses to do so. Her mind still belongs to her and she will not allow that to change, not even for her Queen.

 

The Queen Snow watches her impassively. “You leave tonight.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.” She bows once more before departing for her home.

 

Regina slams the door closed. She hits the wall and screeches. In anger, she throws her sword against the room. It clangs against the wall, dripping to the ground with a loud clank.

 

She leans against the door, and closes her eyes. She can feel a burning in her throat and moisture in her eyes. But she will not allow herself to cry, not for Emma.

 

She looks at the sword, needing to concentrate on something to ease her anger. She breathes deeply, trying to stop herself from gasping. Control, control, she mutters. She cannot afford to break down, not now and not ever. Control is the only way to be strong. And emotions are a weakness. She’s learned that.

 

She packs her items methodically, reveling in the routine. This is safe, without change. Logical. When all is lost, she must hold on to that logic.

 

Once her belongings are packed she heads to the stable.

 

It is a dark night outside. The moon’s radiance seems faded. It will be a difficult ride.

 

Regina waits outside the castle, already on her horse. She runs a hand gently across Sky’s fur.

 

 She spots Emma making her way across the yard, bag in tow. Regina has already taken the liberty of saddlingEmma’s horse, so thankful for her fast thinking, otherwise they would be stuck here another hour.

 

She’s as beautiful as Regina remembered, her beautiful blonde hair glimmering in the light. Her skin color almost translucent in the dark. Regina shakes her head, wishing those thoughts away and shutting them down.

 

Emma approaches Regina tentatively. She smiles, with uncertainty. “You’re late,” Regina informs her, before Emma can say anything.

 

Emma frowns. “I am sorry, I-“

 

Regina shakes her head and promptly cuts her off, “Let’s just go before we lose more time.”

 

Emma look contrite, she seems to open her mouth a couple of times, as if to say something, before just settling on to the horse. “Okay.”

 

The ride into the darkness is made in silence.

 

“So you’re still working in the palace?” Emma asks, attempting to break the silence.

 

Regina is tempted to ignore her, but decides that if they are to complete this journey together, some form of civility must be observed.

 

“Obviously.” Admittedly, it is still difficult to hide her hostility.

 

After a few hours, the path before them has become so occluded that it is hard to even see their own hands. “Surely we must rest now?” Emma interrupts, apparently no longer able to ride like that.

  
Regina sighs. But she acquiesces. She slows down her horse, searching for a safe place, though it is rather difficult when she can see nothing.

Finally she settles on what appears to be a cave. They will rest inside, and depart when there is light.

 

“This way,” she says, knowing Emma needs to hear her voice to be able to tell her location. Before, it had been mostly Emma talking, or at least attempting to do so.

 

Inside, they light a small fire and Regina wishes they’d just go back to the darkness. Then she wouldn’t be forced to look at Emma. So she focuses her gaze on the ground, on getting herself a nice spot, on anything but Emma.

 

It is sometime later that she hears Emma speak. “I- I am sorry and if I could take it back, I would.”

  
Regina breathes in sharply. But she says nothing. It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s too late. And if she’s honest with herself, she can’t bring herself to forgive Emma.

 

“I wish I had been a different person, somebody worthy of you. I was young. I know that’s no excuse. Regina, will you talk to me? Please.”

 

Regina sighs. Why must Emma do this? Why couldn’t she just pretend that there had been no history between them? No love?

 

“What would you like me to say?” she finally responds, sounding weary.

 

Emma looks hesitant and almost afraid. “That you forgive me. That we can-“

  
“ _I can’t_ ,” Regina roughly cuts in, unwilling to hear anymore of Emma’s false words. She breathes, trying to regain her calm. The look on Emma’s face is devastating. Regina looks away. She turns away.

  
“It’s late.”

 

In the morning, Regina acts as if Emma had never said anything. Emma looks even more forlorn but Regina pretends not to care. It is much easier that way.

 


End file.
